M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle
Description The Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGSpartanLaser (abbreviated W/AV M6 G/GNR), also known as the Spartan Laser, is a United Nations Space Command ground-based, man-portable, anti-vehicle, directed energy weapon. It is the only known battery operated weapon of the UNSC, and is the strongest infantry weapon that the UNSC has. It is capable of penetrating multiple vehicles and infantry, unlike the sniper rifle that can only penetrate infantry. It is alternatively known as the Galilean. (click for greater detail) Background The M6 Spartan Laser is a shoulder-mounted, directed energy weapon used by the UNSC. It fires a potential-to-kinetic chemical laser capable of destroying vehicles and infantry with one strike. When the trigger is pulled, a harmless red laser sight is projected on-target along with a charging sound.. The Spartan Laser will then charge for approximatelyfour seconds before firing the main laser. As the Spartan Laser charges, the charging tone gets noticeably louder up until the laser is fired. The charging sequence can be cancelled without a battery penalty up to a point, if the target moves out of sight or the wielder needs to change position. The laser is also capable of firing through several players or vehicles, and has a relatively small blast radius, only injuring targets within 2 meters of the impact point and toppling light vehicles. It has a downtime between shots while it cools down (approx. 2-4 seconds), and is highly effective at destroying enemy vehicles.halo3.com In Halo 3 Multiplayer, if you kill another player with the Spartan Laser, you will receive a unique medal, the Laser Kill Medal. It is likely awarded due to the difficulty of having to charge and aim the weapon. Also the achievement " Two for One" is unlocked by scoring a double kill with a single laser shot in any ranked free-for-all playlist. The weapon is not available in the campaign until the level The Covenant (Halo 3 Level), which Master Chief begins the level armed with the Spartan Laser. The M6 is the only weapon able to harm 343 Guilty Spark on the final level of Halo 3, with the exception of the Fuel Rod Gun and Rocket Launcher through a glitch that Bungie has removed. Advantages The Spartan Laser is, with general acknowledgment, one of the most powerful wieldable weapons in Halo 3. The weapon is classified as an anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon. All destructible vehicles can be destroyed in one blast. It can also strike and kill multiple opponents and vehicles if they're lined up correctly. The Spartan Laser also has a 2x scope which makes it a weapon of superb range and accuracy. Disadvantages As with all powerful weapons, there are a few disadvantages. The Spartan Laser needs to charge up for three seconds before firing and needs another two seconds to cool down after firing. The Laser uses 20 battery units per shot, firing five charges at most. Though the scope does give an increased range (2X), it doesn't have the range to out-perform the Sniper Rifle. The sighting beam may also give away the user's position. If a player sees the targeting beam, they could possibly dodge the shot, thus wasting valuable battery power. Though this is very unlikely, as the targeting beam is very faint and hard to see in the midst of battle. Just like other long range weapons, if your enemy is quick enough on the trigger with any weapon, you could be dead faster than your opponent. Operation Targeting When the weapon is equipped, a shroud over the emitting lens of the laser lifts up to expose it, presumably to protect it from scratches and battle damage when holstered, although the weapon is shown with the shroud up when it is on a person's back. The shroud can be seen doing this when the weapon is drawn in first person view if the user looks carefully. A small hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder on the left side of the shroud actuates the shroud where it is anchored to the chassis of the weapon. When the trigger is pulled, a harmless red laser sight is projected on the target and a unique targeting tone is emitted. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three secondshttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155479 before firing a red laser beam that usually destroys the target. In the beta, if the reticule was moved while firing, a scattering of beams would be released, spreading over the targeted area. For the few frames while the laser is fired, the right targeting stick is disabled. The beam can be strafed, however, over a larger area if the player is moving while the laser is firing. The Spartan Laser is equipped with a smart-linked Wyrd III optics suite for increased accuracy and is capable of 2x magnification. Its reticule, whether on 1x or 2x magnifications, features a meter on the right side showing the charge of the laser. Laser Beam Under normal circumstances, as long as direct strike is delivered, one laser shot will destroy and disable any target. Wraiths and Scorpions cannot be simply shot at, and must be aimed at differently to get the one shot kill. The Wraith must be fired upon from the rear right below the mortar, at its power core, or directly aimed at the cockpit. The Scorpion must be hit from the side on the area upon which the firing of the 90mm shells takes place. It is powerful enough to make its way through nine Warthogs, but oddly, only 4 Mongooses parked bumper to bumper. It is also highly effective at destroying Scarab leg joints, although The Covenant is the only mission where this can be done, and it is unlikely the player will keep the Spartan Laser that long into the level without completely draining its battery. The beam is also known to have high splash damage at its impact point, and around its shot, and also has the capability to over-penetrate, and eliminate multiple targets aligned in a linear trajectory. If the player is facing a wall, an opponent or another obstacle at an extremely close range, the splash damage will instantly kill the operator. After firing, the weapon stops functioning for a brief period of time as it dumps its waste heat. The Splash Damage can be 'painted' by moving the reticule quickly when firing, to hit a larger area, though this is hard to achieve due to the nature of the weapon. The weapon has 5 shots before a "recharge" is needed. It is powered by a BA-53635/PLMD non-replaceable battery, which is recharged with a PP-16979/AM-Sh charger. UNSC logistics, however, are not sufficient for the charger to accompany many W/AV M6 G/GNR units in the field. It would be better to use the weapon when hidden as it takes a long time to charge and the enemy has a better chance of defending themselves, unless the player is not noticed by their enemy. Trivia *Luke Smith's comment: "It's not overpowered, it's an elegant weapon from a more civilized age," is an obvious reference to Star Wars, where Obi-Wan Kenobi states that the lightsaber is a weapon for a more civilized age. *If you give a Spartan Laser to a Marine, he will reload it like a Rocket Launcher, even though the Spartan Laser cannot be reloaded. *If shot at a hunter it strangely does not penetrate its armour and kill it like the rocket launcher does but instead the laser will spread all over the armour but the hunter will not be harmed, however it will die if shot in the back. *The three times you can obtain a Spartan Laser in Campaign are in the levels: The Covenant, Halo and, occasionally in Cortana. *The term "Galilean" in the name does not refer to Galileo, but to Galilee, a town in what is now Israel where Jesus was said to have lived for thirty years. This is a reference to the "Galilean Cannon" , a theoretical weapon, which used brass rods to launch a final rod at exceptional speeds without any propellant. *When you wield the Spartan Laser, you see a small warning sticker on the side, when you drop the laser it disappears. *When a Flood Combat Form wields the Spartan Laser, it cannot shoot you. It is unknown as to why Flood has no intelligence on using the Spartan Laser. *In the level Halo, if you pick up Johnson's Spartan Laser, it can have 55%, 63%, 70%, 73%, or 85% battery, which is impossible to obtain since each shot takes 20% battery. *The Spartan Laser is currently the most expensive weapon to produce known. It costs 218,000.00 cR, more than the cost of four fully armed Warthogs, 134 MA5B Assault Rifles, or over 7,266 M9 Fragmentation Grenades. *The only vehicle the Spartan Laser cannot destroy is the Elephant, which only appears in the multiplayer map, Sandtrap. The beam itself, however, can penetrate most of the armoured walls of the vehicle and will damage anything in its way. *The reticule of the Spartan Laser has been changed from the one in the Halo 3 Beta. Instead of four markings pointing inward to the circle, the reticule now has one circle with a smaller circle inside of it. *In the level Halo, it is possible to use the unlimited Spartan Laser Johnson gives you for the rest of the level. To do so, after 343 Guilty Spark opens the door to the control room, kill Johnson. When he dies, quickly keep swapping weapons (Johnson's laser with your weapon). When you get it far enough, use the laser and it will have unlimited ammo. If you're playing co-op, just before you fight 343 Guilty Spark, kill each other, leaving your lasers there. Then fight 343 Guilty Spark and after you do, the laser will still be there for you to use in the Warthog or Mongoose with unlimited ammo. This can be done in campaign or co-op. *If you manage to kill a player at the exact moment they fire a Spartan Laser, the laser will still shoot, but spin around as if it has lost control. *The Spartan Laser penetrates more or less all vehicles, depending on the type. Up to ten Warthogs can be destroyed by the laser. It will also kill ten Spartan or Elite soldiers per each firing of the laser. *On the Campaign mission The Covenant, if played on Easy or Normal, there will be a second Spartan Laser near the downed Pelican. On Heroic or Legendary, the Spartan Laser is absent from the spawn point. *It is unclear how the W/AV M6 G/GNR was given the battlefield moniker Spartan Laser. It is possible that the first wielder of the weapon was a SPARTAN-II super-soldier. Another possible reason for the nomenclature is that Spartans are symbols of invincible death machines capable of destroying vast numbers of enemy equipment and personal, as evidence by the destruction of three installations and the Covenant home world at the hands of a Spartan. *The side of the laser has the Norse symbol for "Gungnir" etched into it, which was the mythical spear wielded by the god Odin in Norse Mythology. *The Spartan Laser seems to trail off forever when fired into the sky, much like the Sentinel Beam. The beam of both weapons does end, however, usually at the invisible walls of the playing area. The laser beam on Sandtrap covers over 75% of the width of the area (fired at a 45 degree angle). *The writing near the back of the Spartan Laser on the right hand side of it reads 06 Galilean, but on the other side, this is backwards. This is probably because Bungie designed only one half of the Spartan Laser's skin and mirrored it for the other half. *If a Marine is given a Spartan Laser, when you retrieve it from them its power supply may have recharged itself. The amount of added charge varies depending on the amount of time they were holding it. *A hit with the laser is not always a guaranteed kill. If the laser does not strike the player directly, the player might survive with no shields. This effect varies, as some players have reported surviving up to two shots from the laser. *It is one of only four infantry weapons capable of killing an opponent with a direct hit who has a fully charged (2x) overshield. The other three being the Rocket Launcher, Missile Pod and the Gravity Hammer, however the laser is still much more powerful. This makes this weapon a popular choice for removing VIPs in the VIP game type. *If you give a Marine in the passenger seat of a Warthog a Spartan Laser, when the Marine fires the weapon, the angle of the laser is different to that which the Marine is aiming. This can be noticed on the Halo 3 Campaign level The Covenant. *In Forge, if you have a Spartan Laser in player mode and start charging it up, then right before it fires switch to Monitor whilst holding down the trigger, you can keep the charge going so the second you leave Monitor form you will have a Spartan laser blast directed at any enemy *It is possible to kill both the driver and the gunner of a Wraith with a single shot on Legendary difficulty. The Wraith will be damaged but fully functional. To do this, one must target the cockpit at a certain point. On lower difficulty the Wraith may be completely destroyed by doing this. *There are two achievements that involve using the Spartan Laser in Halo 3. The first one is called "Too Close to the Sun". You have to shoot a flying vehicle down with the Spartan Laser or Missile Pod. The second achievement is called "Two for one", in which you have to get a double kill with the Spartan Laser in a ranked free-for-all playlist. *Contrary to popular belief, the Spartan Laser actually zooms in to 3x magnification. Consider the following: the Battle Rifle has 2x zoom and a Sniper Rifle's minimum zoom is 5x. The MJOLNIR/Elite armour’s built-in zoom system zooms in more than a BR, but less than a SR, so it must be either 3x or 4x (assuming that all magnification factors are whole numbers). The Laser zooms in more than a BR, but less than the visor, so it has to be between 2x and 4x (the highest possible value for the unknown zoom factor of the visor); in other words, the Laser's magnification is actually 3x, though it is more correct to say that it is at least more than the 2x zoom of the Battle Rifle. *If you look at the beam of the laser in the Theater when it is fired at a Shield Door, you can see that the structure of the beam is actually two flat, beam-colored templates perpendicular to one another. *It is often loosely referred to as a "Splazer." *Getting the "Two for One" achievement is very hard to get and can be done either one way or another. A popular way of achieving this is to "boost," where a player asks for help in this area in the pregame lobby. Gallery Image:MediaCAGNNTYD.jpg|The concept art of the M6 Spartan Laser before the Beta. Image:Halo3.comspartanlaser.PNG|A blue-print of the Spartan Laser. Image:Spartan Laser Explosion.jpg|The devastating beam can destroy a vehicle by just grazing it. Image:SpartanLaserFiring.jpg|Originally, the laser beam multifunctioned into multiple smaller beams, but still has sufficient force to destroy a Warthog on a glancing hit. Image:Spartan Laser2.jpg|A player fires a Galilean "Spartan Laser" in Valhalla. Image:Spartan laser many beams.jpg|The laser beam is devastating to infantry at any range. Image:The Covenant SL.jpg|Master Chief destroys a Covenant Shade turret on The Covenant. Image:166520-Full.jpg|Note how the beam destroys a Mongoose, through the Elephant's armor, and finally destroys the Hornet. Image:6853290-Full2.jpg|A blue team player on top of an elephant in Sandtrap fires his Spartan Laser at a Warthog completely destroying it. Image:No more wraith.jpg|A single beam can destroy a Wraith if it hits the cockpit. Image:1218739284 Spartanlaser.jpg|The shot of a Spartan Laser. Image:51018257-Full.jpg|Spartan Laser destroying a Wraith. References Related Pages Category:Human Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons